This is a study of the optimal dose, toxicities, and kinetics of an antisense oligonucleotide targeted against protein kinase C alpha, a signaling protein thought to be important in the growth regulation of some cancers. Cohorts of three patients each are being entered into the study beginning at a dose of 0.5 mg/kg/day for 21 day infusions. Twelve patients have been entered into the study thus far in the first four cohorts. The treatments have been well tolerated, including in one patient who has received a total of six months of therapy and has evidence of regression of tumor. We plan to complete the study in the coming year, and to follow it.